


Sensations

by Sahreah



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahreah/pseuds/Sahreah
Summary: Mahiru had no idea how it had come to this. Kuro and he had only barely manged to survive a fight with Tsubaki’s subclasses an hour ago and when they returned to the apartment and Mahiru closed the door behind himself, Kuro and he just started kissing each other.





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not bad. It's the first time that I'm going for something explicit :)

Mahiru had no idea how it had come to this. Kuro and he had only barely manged to survive a fight with Tsubaki’s subclasses an hour ago and when they returned to the apartment and Mahiru closed the door behind himself, Kuro and he just started kissing each other.

The strangest thing was that nobody of them seemed surprised. When Kuro had leaned forward to capture his lips, his Eve returned the kiss as if they had done that thousands of times before. Kuro leaned down to put his head on Mahiru’s shoulder and circled his hands around his waist. They stood there like that for a few moments, before Mahiru pulled his Servamp off him. He reached for his hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

“You can sleep in my room,” Mahiru announced. After a close call like that the Eve liked to have Kuro close to himself. He loved knowing that Kuro was close by and always ready to protect him.

Kuro nodded slightly and looked at Mahiru when he left to brush his teeth. Once he was alone in the bedroom, Kuro acknowledged the tingling of his lips. He didn’t quite know what had gotten into him when he kissed Mahiru but he knew that it was too much of a pain to think about it. The only thing that would be more troublesome than that would be if he couldn’t kiss him again.

Light footsteps interrupted his train of thought and he looked around at his Eve who had already changed into his pyjamas which consisted of a black shirt and orange boxer. Kuro found that he was slightly disappointed that his Eve hadn’t changed in his bedroom, where Kuro could have seen him.

The Servamp of Sloth walked to his Eve and grabbed his hands. To his surprise he could see a small blush on his face. The vampire leaned forward again and even before he could reach Mahiru’s lips, the brunette got on his tip toes to lean towards Kuro himself. In Kuro’s whole life, nothing had ever felt as natural to him as kissing Mahiru. It was as if he was made for this reason. He was made to love his Eve. Was this why his Eve liked to do everything the simple way because falling in love with him had been easy and kissing him was uncomplicated.

Loving Shirota Mahiru was the simplest thing that he could think off.

The vampire let his tongue enter Mahiru’s mouth, exploring that unknown cavern. Mahiru leaned against him, his body seeking the heat of his servamp’s, loving how it made him feel protected and comfortable. Kuro scooped the boy’s body into his arms, carrying him over to the bed. Thinking simply, Mahiru put his legs around Kuro’s waist, letting himself be carried to the bed. When Kuro sat down on the edge of it, he had this bundle of simple perfection sitting right in his lap, waiting to be kissed again.

“I love you Kuro,” Mahiru confessed and it made Kuro’s heart still. Not because his Eve managed to love somebody like him with all his regrets and mistakes but because Kuro found out the inevitable truth. He loved Mahiru. He loved him so much. It took him a moment to realize how lucky he was that a monster like him was allowed to fall in love and that he was even luckier that Mahiru loved him back.

Kuro put on hand on the small of Mahiru’s back and one hand on the side of his face. “I love you too,” he said clearly. Mahiru beamed at him at those words and leaned forward to connect their lips once again. They kissed until their treacherous breath made them part, only to connect again as soon as possible. Kuro lifted his eyes to look into Mahiru’s face and he was gifted with the most beautiful sight that he could imagine. The moonlight that broke through the half open blinds, was casting shadows and light on Mahiru’s face at the same time. The light illuminated the teens pink lips and his eyes that were so passionate that Kuro couldn’t help himself and go in for a kiss again. He let his hands roam on his Eve’s hip and vanish under his shirt where he caressed the teen’s smooth skin. He had caught a quick glimpse at Mahiru’s torso before but he would never be inappropriate and stare at him in public places like a pool. It would have been too much of a pain to deal with an offended Mahiru after all.

Kuro’s hands stroked down Mahiru’s back. He could feel the brunette wriggle slightly in his lap but could tell that the teen was trying to hold back. Kuro pushed his Eve closer into his lap when they both noticed the now prominent evidence of their passion. Their eyes flew up to meet each other. Kuro could see Mahiru’s big and embarrassed eyes and the bright red blush on his cheeks. He assumed that he didn’t look any better. Still, he didn’t want Mahiru to feel embarrassed about getting hard. If anything, Kuro was flattered that Mahiru felt him attractive in that way too. He pushed his hips forward carefully, rubbing it into his Eve’s arousal. Mahiru squeaked and quickly squished his hand on his mouth, now embarrassed about the sound he had just made.

Kuro was sure that Mahiru was a virgin. His reactions were not the only give away. Never before had the brunette mentioned that he found any girl or boy attractive neither had he found any evidence of a past relationship. Kuro himself wasn’t a virgin. Not really at least. Years and Years ago, Lily and his other siblings had teased him about being a virgin when he had gone out to have this first and only experience with a woman. It had been good but it was to intimate to do with a stranger and Kuro had never gotten close to anyone else.

He gently grabbed Mahiru’s hand a laid it down on his own arousal. He tried his best not to rock against the hand, trying to get his Eve to be comfortable. “Is this okay?” Kuro mumbled and took his hand away. To his relief, Mahiru didn’t take his hand away, but even squeezed his arousal slightly through his jeans. Kuro groaned at the sensation and leaned forward to kiss Mahiru again. The Eve’s hand was still carefully caressing Kuro’s lower regions while clinging on that kiss. Kuro’s hands fisted the brunette’s shirt and pulled it of slowly. He wanted Mahiru to have all the time in the world to stop him if he wanted. Mahiru didn’t want him to stop. Instead he helped Kuro remove the garment from his body, before he ushered Kuro to remove his own coat and shirt. It didn’t take long for both of them to land somewhere on the floor in Mahiru’s room. Kuro eyed the brunette’s boxers and played with their waistband.

“Can I?” he asked gently. It would be a pain to continue if Mahiru wasn’t ready. If the brunette didn’t want to then it would be just easier to continue to make out for a bit and then fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Mahiru had other plans in his mind though. He peeled himself of his servamp and standing in front of him, he removed his boxers with a blushing face. Kuro blushed at the gorgeous sight that was hopefully soon his lover. The servamp rushed to take of his pants and boxers. He didn’t want Mahiru to feel uncomfortable by being the only one that was naked. He reached for the teens hand and pulled him back into his lap. The sensation of their bodies touching each other now was nothing compared to how it felt a second ago. Everywhere Mahiru’s skin touched his it felt as if it was on fire.

“I want to kiss you,” Kuro gasped.

“I’m not gonna stop you,” Mahiru smiled at him, clearly getting a bit more comfortable now.

“I want to kiss every little part of your body…,” Kuro breathed. He manoeuvred his Eve tenderly to lie on the bed and sat down between his legs deciding where to start his worship. His fingers started their journey on his throat; gliding down onto his neck where he decided would be a good place to start his kissing. He started out gentle, nibbling the smooth skin and showering it with butterfly kisses, before he decided to suck on it and leave little love bites.

Mahiru’s hands were already infested in his blue hair, when the vampire moved down over his chest and stopped to give some attention to his nipples. The servamp caught one of the nipples in his mouth and used his tongue to swirl it around, while his hand was showing the other nipple some love by twisting it. Kuro’s lips continued their journey down the brunette’s body praising his beauty every second that his lips weren’t busy tasting Mahiru’s skin. His fingers were dancing across it in the most beautiful way that the teen could imagine. Kuro felt like he was playing an instrument when he touched his Eve’s body, playing it to wait and hear all the beautiful sounds that his Eve would make.

The servamp leaned up again to look into his Eve’s eyes. Nothing could compare to the affection that Kuro felt when he looked upon him. He caressed the side of the teens face and kissed his lips again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kuro said when he leaned back. Mahiru blushed at his words but didn’t object.

“All the noises that you make…,” Kuro nibbled at his Eve’s neck coaxing out one of those sweet moans again to prove his point. “It would be a pain not to have you.”

Mahiru blushed even more, flattered to have his usually so lazy and quiet servamp talk to him this way, and kiss him this way.

Kuro felt his Eve wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down, so that they were impossibly close to each other. The blush made the boy seem so adorable that Kuro couldn’t help but give him one small tender smile.

“I want to be closer to you,” the boy mumbled. To underline his words, the teenager pushed his hips upwards into Kuro’s, making the vampire groan.

“Will you make love to me?” Mahiru asked this as if he was asking the most innocent thing in the world. Kuro felt himself blush at what his Eve was asking of him.

“We… need stuff for that…,” Kuro mumbled slightly embarrassed “I don’t want to hurt you… What a pain…”

Mahiru blushed even more and his eyes flew over to nightstand. Kuro followed his gaze and his eyes went big. Did Mahiru…?  The vampire stretched out his hand to open the first drawer and to his surprise he found an unopened package of strawberry lube hidden in it.

Kuro grabbed it and looked down at his Eve who tried not to meet his eyes.

“I-It’s from Sakuya and the g-guys…,” he stuttered “T-They were making fun of me… I have never…”

Kuro kissed him, before his Eve could say anything more than that. “It’s okay,” he said “I’m glad you have it. Are you sure about this?”

The embarrassment seemed to vanish from Mahiru’s face to some degree and he smiled up to his servamp. “Yes. If it’s with you then I want this.”

Kuro nodded, trying to conceal a smile at his Eve’s words and opened the bottle of lube. He pushed the cap up and felt himself get nervous. It had been an eternity since he had last had sex and that had been with a woman. He knew what he had to do but he was slightly afraid of hurting his Eve. He coated his first finger with lube before gently easing it inside of Mahiru. The teenager gasped at this new sensation and Kuro took that as a good sign. No hints of pain or whatsoever. He pushed the finger in and out, having the boy get used to that feeling. When he felt like Mahiru was ready, he pushed a second finger inside. Kuro couldn’t believe how tight his Eve felt. He hoped that he wouldn’t hurt him later. He looked up at the boy again, starting to scissor his fingers carefully. Mahiru looked slightly uncomfortable for only one second, before he started to push back against his fingers.

“Kuro…,” the brunette mumbled. Kuro looked up at him and decided to add the third finger. He couldn’t wait until he would be closer to his Eve than ever before.

The third finger disappeared in Mahiru’s entrance with the other two. The brunette seemed to be conflicted for a bit if he liked it at all, so Kuro decided to be very gentle from now on. He massaged his insides carefully, pushing in and out carefully, always looking at Mahiru’s face to stop at the first sign of pain. The longer Kuro continued with this procedure, the more Mahiru’s features seemed to relax again. Like before, the brunette even started to rock against the fingers again.

“I think I’m ready,” the Eve breathed out. All signs of discomfort had transformed into pleasure and Kuro was so thankful that his Eve showed him that side of himself.

“Alright,” Kuro answered. He reached for the bottle of lube again and distributed a generous amount on his member. The chemical smell of strawberry had long before captivated the room but Kuro would do everything he could to make Mahiru feel the least of pain possible. He angled Mahiru’s legs slightly against his hips so that it would be easier for Kuro to enter him and more comfortable for the Eve. Very cautious, he pressed the tip of his throbbing member into Mahiru’s entrance. Just like before, he continued carefully so that if his Eve wanted to stop that he had all the time in the world to do that. When his Eve didn’t object, Kuro pushed his shaft all the way inside. He was breathing hard and nuzzled his head in Mahiru’s neck, waiting for his Eve to grow accustomed to his size. The hunger in Kuro was immense but he had sworn himself that he wouldn’t hurt him. He had done so many mistakes in is life and he didn’t want his next regret to be hurting Mahiru. Not after everything that Mahiru had done for him.

Kuro nibbled the smooth skin in front of him when he felt Mahiru’s heels in his side, pushing him even further into Mahiru. The vampire groaned at the sensation and looked up into Mahiru’s face.

The blush was still prominent and tears now glistened in his eyes. Kuro worried for him and wanted to ask him if he should stop, but his Eve kept pushing him forward and that was answer enough for the servamp. He started off with small thrust, gently rocking his body in his own, all the while whispering sweet nothings into his Eve’s ear. In exchange to Kuro’s soft thrusting, Mahiru gave him the most beautiful sounds. The way Mahiru’s voice was steadily getting louder and more desperate encouraged Kuro to pick up his speed.

“So beautiful,” Kuro mumbled once again. He nearly pulled out all the way before thrusting in in one quick stroke. Mahiru’s breath hitched when Kuro hit his special spot; his mouth wide open as were his eyes. How was Kuro going to wrap his head around the fact that this boy loved him? Mahiru was out of this world. Never before had he met somebody that was as kind and special of a person that Mahiru was to him. How had nobody stolen Mahiru away before that?

Kuro’s thrusts began to speed up. He was vigorously pounding into the boy beneath him who was closing his eyes now and making so much noise at the sensation that Kuro hoped they wouldn’t have to deal with the neighbours. Kuro decided that it would be a good idea to catch some of those moans with his lips. He leaned down, all the while still thrusting inside of him, to connect them with their mouths too. Mahiru’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling them even closer, so that there was no part of them that was not attached to each other. All the while, the Eve’s heels where still pressing into Kuro’s back, letting the servamp only do half of the job himself.

“K-Kuro~,” Mahiru gasped, a sound that let Kuro know that his Eve was close to his orgasm. Kuro nodded at his Eve, leaning back so that one hand could reach for the brunette’s manhood and stroke it. It only took a few strokes for Mahiru’s breath to hitch and the boy to fall over the edge, where Kuro was to catch him.

While Kuro was still pounding into him, he was stroking his Eve through his orgasm, stimulating the teenager’s now oversensitive body. The boy was wriggling underneath him, gasping at the stimulation, clenching and unclenching around Kuro’s shaft. After that, it didn’t take long for Kuro to reach his peak. After only a few more thrust, he orgasmed with a loud groan and let himself fall on top of Mahiru. He felt more exhausted than he had ever felt before but it had been worth it. Exhausting himself that much had not been a pain to his surprise. He looked down at his Eve whose forehead glistened with sweat and his breathing was surprisingly calm. It took Kuro a few seconds to realize that he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He stroked his fingers over his Eve’s cheek and flipped them, so that Mahiru was now resting on his chest. He couldn’t bring himself, to release his member from Mahiru’s tightness yet, loving the feeling of staying connected with his Eve. Kuro observed his Eve for a few more minutes before the brunette’s heartbeat and breathing sang him to sleep like he thought only a lullaby could. With his last thought before falling asleep, he thought that he was so glad that Mahiru had picked him up that day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave me Kuromahi/Sakumahi requests :)


End file.
